A switch
by Victoria090
Summary: Basco is the Captain. Marvelous is the one who betrayed them. What happens when Marvelous meets Joe for the first time.


**_AN: In this story Marvelous and Basco has switched places. But Marvelous is keeping is pirate outfit. Because Marvelous is not Marvelous without his sexy outfit ;)_**

"Basco, Basco, Basco" Marvelous taunted, Basco's head swung around and he looked upon the Sally.

"Marvey- Chan?" Basco questioned

"Marvey- Chan?" The other pirates muttered in confusion. Marvelous poked his head from behind the monkey and looked at Basco. Marvelous looked at the pirates behind Basco. But when his eyes landed on Joe, his heart skipped a beat and he felt himself take a step forward. Marvelous knew he wanted Joe, and when Joe looked back his world melted. He had not realised Basco had been trying to attack him. Marvelous looked around him and left, but not without one finally look at Joe. His and Joe's eyes met. Staring into one another's soul, Joe's eyes widened before he looked away with a light blush covering his cheeks.

-x-x-x-

Marvelous returned back to the free joker and looked at Sally "Basco is angry with me." he mumbled. Sally nodded his head and jumped towards the controls. Pointing to the screen Marvelous watched it, a smirk played his lips as he watched Joe training in the forest alone. "Sally" Marvelous said and Sally nodded his head.

-x-x-x-

After the events with Marvelous, the pirates were informed about what happened in Basco's past. Joe felt guilty for having felt something towards Marvelous, which was not hate, something quite opposite. So, he left to train in the forest to try and get his thoughts in order. If he only knew.

"You are a great swordsman, I see why Basco chose you." Marvelous commented. Joe spun around and gripped his sword tighter. "Do not worry, I won't hurt you." Joe gave Marvelous a funny look before relaxing a little, but still keeping his guard up.

"Marvelous?" Joe questioned, Marvelous smiled slightly and watched Joe with an intense gaze, he loved the way Joe spoke, so gentle but fierce at the same time.

"I'm at a disadvantage, you seem to know my name but I do not know yours." Marvelous took a step forward and Joe tightened his grip on his sword tighter.

"Joe" Joe muttered, watching Marvelous closely.

"Joe" Marvelous smiled widely before taking another step forward, the tip of Joe's sword on Marvelous' chest "I like it!" Marvelous placed his hand around Joe's and lowered the sword, Joe willed his body to move but he felt like he was under a spell. Marvelous was so close now, he could feel Joe's breathe on his lips. Marvelous placed his left hand on Joe's waist and pulled him close, dropping his sword Joe wrapped his arms around Marvelous neck, pulling his head down their lips met in the middle. Sparks flew and they felt like they were on the moon. Marvelous brought up his right arm and caressed Joe's cheek. Joe pulled back after what felt like hours and shook his head. "This is wrong" He tried pulling away but Marvelous pinned him against the tree. Joe started to panic slightly.

"Don't worry" Marvelous whispered "I won't hurt you."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Joe questioned, Marvelous just smirked and kissed Joe passionately. Biting his lower lip, Marvelous put his knee between Joe's legs and slowly rubbed his leg on Joe's cock. Joe gasped out, allowing Marvelous to slip his tongue inside Joe's mouth. Exploring ever inch Joe moaned out as their tongues battled for dominance. Marvelous winning. He smirked to himself as he pulled back for air.

"Seems like you've finally relaxed a bit." Marvelous smirked and slowly lay gentle kisses down Joe's neck until he found Joe's sweet spot. Biting and Kissing on that certain spot. Joe's hands found themselves in Marvelous' hair and he moaned loudly. Blushing brightly, Joe turned his head away. "Don't be ashamed, I love hearing your moans." Marvelous smirked. Moving his leg Marvelous started grinding his hips on Joe's, feeling their bulges grind together made them both moan out loud. Marvelous pulled Joe down to the ground, so he was hovering over Joe. Pulling of their jackets and shirts. Marvelous caressed Joe's bare chest with his right hand, using his left hand to hold him up. Marvelous continued kissing Joe's neck and slowly trailed down Joe's check. His tongue flicking over Joe's nipple making him shiver in pleasure, Marvelous sucked it gentle before continuing his journey.

When he finally got to Joe's trousers, he unzipped them with his teeth and proceeded to pull down his trousers in one swift motion, he pulled down Joe's boxers letting his erection slap against Joe's tones stomach. The cool breeze making Joe's hard on, painfully hard. "God, you're so beautiful." Marvelous muttered under his breathe, as he lowered his head and licked the pre cum off Joe's dick, before deep throating him. Joe felt the tight know beginning to form in his lower stomach, enjoying the pleasure Marvelous was giving him, he slowly massaged Marvelous head and tangled his fingers in Marvelous hair.

"Marvelous- I'm gonna-" Joe tried to get out, Marvelous continued to deep throat Joe until he felt Joe cum in his mouth. Marvelous pulled back swallowing it all and looked down at Joe. Taking in the beauty, Marvelous smiled, a real smile, that reached his eyes. Joe opened his eyes and looked into Marvelous'.

"Joe-San." Joe suddenly heard. Both men looked at each other before jumping up. Marvelous watched as Joe dressed in a hurry, looking at Marvelous with apologetic eyes. Marvelous waved him of.

"Don't worry" Marvelous smiled.

"I'll be seeing you tonight, to finish what we started." Marevlous said before grabbing his clothes and jacket and walking of. Joe dressed just in time, grabbing his sword he ran of into the forest and towards the Galleon. He could just say he lost track of time... Which he did.


End file.
